The hatching
by Dragonfly566
Summary: The hatching of Helioth, a fine, strong blue Dragon of Pern, from his perspective. I've always wanted to write a story of a hatching from the Dragons point of view. I haven't decided yet if I'll take Helioth's story further, but I feel there will be more moments from his life to reveal in the near future. Thanks to Anne McCaffrey and her wonderful stories for the inspiration.


Helioth squirmed, feeling the smooth walls of his prison pressing against what felt like every inch of his hide. His soft talons gave him no grip on the slippery stuff beyond his nose. What had one seemed spacious and comforting now seemed so small. He could see an enticing golden light filtering through the walls, stronger now than it had been, although he didn't yet understand why that was so.

And the heat! The heat was becoming unbearable! Until this moment it had been a welcome warmth, but now it only grew, making him wriggle to escape it.

A new sensation reached him then, a vibration that he felt from the tip of his tail to the sharp little point on his snout. It filled him with an urgency to break free. The vibration grew, filling his ears and flowing through his entire body.

He focused as well as his eyes could manage on the little white, sharp horn on his nose and battered it against the hard shell in front of him. He'd been busy with it for hours and exhausted, he gave it a final hard blow. Blinding light flooded in as a large hole appeared. Air rushed in, intoxicating with new scents and new sounds. He squealed in shock and recoiled, peering out with one bleary, faceted eye. He sensed something outside, something...called to him!

Eager now, he thrust his head through, widening the hole as large pieces of shell fell away from him. One large piece stuck to the back of his head and front of his damp wings. He squealed again, this time in frustration and shook himself vigorously to get free of the casing which seemed reluctant to let him leave!

Helioth stood, weaving with fatigue and looked about him at the confusing and colourful panorama all around him. The remains of his shell lay beneath his feet, mottled with complex swirls of blue and green. He was painfully aware of the emptiness of his belly, a gnawing, aching hunger. He thrust his neck out to its full length and cried out. To his left and right, others also called and behind them a deeper croon caused him to twist his head around almost to his spine to see where it had come from.

Crouched not far away was an enormous golden form and instinctively he knew it was his mother. She regarded him fondly, her massive and beautiful eyes whirled fast, blue and purple touching every facet.

"_Choose well my little son"_ a tender voice spoke to his young mind. Then she turned from him to watch his siblings as they too struggled free of their eggs. Some crawled and flopped, all heading towards something. Helioth turned back to see a group of strange creatures standing on the hot sands. Some already knelt beside wobbly hatchlings, others were trying to attract the attention of him and his fellows, still others held back, nervous. He turned from them.

There it was again! That sensation, something pulled at his mind, called out to him, much stronger now. It felt as though a part of him was out there and he needed it to feel whole. Desperately he searched the faces of those before him but none of them felt right. Hunger of mind and body drove him forward, dragging his wing-tips on the hot sand. His hide was starting to feel tight as it dried, the egg fluid sticky.

Then another of the creatures turned towards him and he felt an indescribable joy as his mind found its equal! He cried out and tried to extend his damp wings to reach the boy, short and black haired. But the boy rushed to his side, kneeling on the hot sands to scratch his eye ridges and stroke his wings. A feeling of unconditional love surged through him and he was suddenly aware of all things as if he'd always known them! A name came to him, precious and entwined with his own, never to be parted. Crooning the mellow song of devotion he gazed at his chosen one of mankind, his eyes glowing blue and purple.

"_My name is Helioth, Kelir_"


End file.
